


You're Cute Dudette!

by TalaSummers



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalaSummers/pseuds/TalaSummers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader brings candy to her favorite turtle and a confession happens. This one-shot was originally posted on my deviantart account!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Cute Dudette!

I was walking into the lair when I was suddenly tackled by a happy Mikey. “Hi ____! You are late.” He said with a tsk tsk sound. “Well, I wouldn't have been late if someone hadn't asked me to stop at the candy shop all the way on the other side of town I would have been on time.” I said with a small frown. “Woohoo! Candy how have I missed you.” Mikey says to a snicker bar. “Do you want me to give you and snickers some alone time.” I said while laughing. “Oh ha-ha. You are so funny ____.” He said with a glare in my direction. “Think fast.” I said while throwing a bag of jelly benans had him. It hit him right in the face and he fell of the couch and onto the floor with a thud. “Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Mikey.” I said while rushing over and kneeling down beside him.  
.  
“I'm okay ____. It has always been a dream of mine to be hit with candy.” He said with a laugh. “Phew thank goodness.” I said while puching his arm lightly. “Think fast!” He shouted while tackling me and pulling me close to him huggign me tightly. “Ow! Mikey stop!” I yelled while giggling. “Um, did I interrupt something?” We both looked up and saw Leo looking down at us with his mouth hanging open in shock. “We-we were just.” Mikey said nervously and pushed me away from him.

“Ahh!” I said while rolling backwards and hitting the wall with a thud. “Oh damn! Sorry____” Mikey said while walking over and offering a hand to help me up. “If you wanted to touch me all you had to do was ask.” I said with a wink. Mikey blushed and turned away from me. “And that's my cue to leave.” Leo said while walking quickly out of the room. “Aww, I made Mikey blush.” I said while walking around and seeing him looking at the ground with a grin on his face. “Kiss me _____.” He said while walking up to me and brushing a strand of my h/l h/c out of my face. “What?” I said while tilting my head to the side in confusion. “I think you're cute dudette. So kiss me.” He said in a serious tone. I blinked a couple times and walked forward I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the lips. As I pulled away he pulled me into a deeper kiss. I grinned into the kiss and he moved his hands down to my butt and squeezed. I pulled away and he was grinning. SMACK!

He had ruined the moment. Oh Mikey......


End file.
